User blog:Thornclaw Braveheart/Warrior RPG
I've had this idea for years. You start out as any HUMAN character and you get four weapons (a long weapon, a close-range, a long-range (ie: longbow, crossbow), and a special) and any sort of armour. Then you travel throughout this world I made up. (NOTE: I need someone to draw a map!) The military units are based on those of my Player vs. Player RPG. Every city has shops and a market, where you can sell items for money. Rules 1. No swearing or being innappropriate. 2. No immediate killing. 3. No fighting in a battle and killing thousands of enemies and surviving without a single scratch. 4. No immediate traveling. You can travel anywhere you like, but tell me where you want to go. 5. You cannot be a unit type. You must have your special clothing and weapons. Nations Arador Ruler: King Hygelac Military: Royal Knights, Two-handed Swordsmen, Longbowmen, Crossbowmen, Pikemen Terrain: Plains, and mountains in the north. Enemies: Skalln, Tallasco, Ikerica, Scotton Allies: Clonnelia, Teutonland, Atanva Capital: Castle Arador Situation: Peaceful and content. No war has come to Arador for two decades. Skalln Ruler: Great Jarl Gortak Military: Berserks, Longswordsmen, Slave Archers Terrain: Snow, Ice Enemies: Arador, Tallasco, Ikerica, Teutonland, Scotton, Clonnelia, Teutonland, Korbenik Allies: None Capital: Bornasholm Situation: Slave trade runs deep in Skalln. All soldiers are raiders. Tallasco Ruler: Chancellor Giovanni Mizzortenni Military: Legionaries, Spearmen, Crossbowmen, Light Cavalrymen Terrain: Mountains Enemies: Arador, Ikerica, Skalln, Atanva, Teutonland, Sarmatia, Ursali Allies: Korbenik Capital: Melidava Ikerica Ruler: King Sebastian III Military: Missionary, Longswordsman, Pikeman, Bowman, Knight Terrain: River-filled valleys Enemies: Arador, Skalln, Tallasco, Teutonland, Korbenik Allies: Atanva, Clonnelia Capital: Venchia Situation: Building a large army. Is attempting to gain right to form a base on Clonnelia for unknown reasons. Scotton Ruler: Protector Angus MacFergus Military: Woad Raiders, Two-handed Swordsmen, Militia Terrain: Highlands Enemies: Arador, Ikerica, Skalln, Teutonland, Clonnelia Allies: None Capital: Rorgin Situation: Commonly raids Arador, but not that much in the past 20 years. In both a civil war and a war with Clonnelia. Clonnelia Ruler: King Seamus VIII Military: Longswordsmen, Crossbowmen, Cavaliers, Knights Terrain: Lake-filled Highlands Enemies: Skalln, Scotton Allies: Arador, Ikerica Capital: Nenviss Situation: At war with Scotton. Teutonland Ruler: Grandmaster Johan Belisarius Military: Teutonic Knights, Paladins, Crossbowmen, Pikemen Terrain: Town-filled plains Enemies: Skalln, Tallasco, Ikerica, Scotton, Korbenik Allies: Arador, Atanva Capital: Barbarossa Situation: Planning a crusade against Tallasco. Atanva Ruler: Grand Duke Zeno Military: Legionaries, Bowmen, War Wagons Terrain: Ruined flatlands Enemies: Tallasco, Sarmatia, Ursali Allies: Arador, Teutonland, Ikerica Capital: Vespusian Situation: Very weak, trying to recover from a war with Ursali. Korbenik Ruler: Khagankhan Nir'zak Military: Mangudai, Camel Riders, Cavalry Archers, Bowmen, Longswordsmen Terrain: Steppes Enemies: Skalln, Ikerica, Teutonland, Sarmatia Allies: None Capital: Ikoranor Situation: Plans to invade all bordering nations. At war with Sarmatia. Sarmatia Ruler: Shah Yizvah Military: Camel Riders, War Elephants, Crossbowmen Terrain: Steppes Enemies: Tallasco, Atanva, Korbenik Allies: Ursali Capital: Sarken Situation: At war with Korbenik. Ursali Ruler: Chieftain Murzgal Military: Tarkans, Camel Riders, Longswordsmen, Knights Terrain: Deserts Enemies: Tallasco, Atanva Allies: Sarmatia Capital: Rugira Situation: Failing economy because trade routes with Sarmatia are being disrupted by Korbenik. Haci'giray Ruler: King Kushluk II Military: Mangudai, Men-at-Arms, Cavalry Archers, Camel Riders Terrain: Cold desert Enemies: None Allies: None Capital: Khwaja Situation: Plague running through nation. Hopes to gain an alliance with either Sarmatia or Ursali. Unit types Royal Knight (Mounted) Weapons: Lance, broadsword. Armour: Plate armour, helmet, shield. Two-handed Swordsman Weapons: Hand-and-a-half Sword. Armour: Surcoat and chainmail/helmet. Longbowman Weapons: Longbow, saex knife. Armour: Plated jerkin. Crossbowman Weapons: Crossbow, arming sword. Armour: Chainmail, helmet, pavise shield. Pikeman Weapons: Pike, arming sword. Armour: Chainmail, helmet, shield. Berserk Weapons: Battleaxe Armour: Chainmail, helmet, shield. Longswordsman Weapons: Broadsword Armour: Plate armour, helmet, shield. Slave Archer Weapons: Hunting bow Armour: None Legionary Weapons: Javelin, Spear, Gladius Armour: Breastplate, winged helmet, scutum shield Spearman Weapons: Spear Armour: Chainmail, shield Light Cavalryman (Mounted) Weapons: Arming sword Armour: Chainmail, helmet, shield Missionary (Mounted) Weapons: Staff Armour: None Bowman Weapons: Shortbow, hunting knife Armour: Plated jerkin Knight (Mounted) Weapons: Broadsword Armour: Chainmail, helmet, shield Woad Raider Weapons: Battleaxe Armour: Shield Militiaman Weapons: Blackjack Armour: Skullcap Cavalier (Mounted) Weapons: Broadsword Armour: Chainmail, helmet, shield Teutonic Knight Weapons: Broadsword Armour: Plate armour Paladin (Mounted) Weapons: Broadsword Armour: Plate armour, helmet, shield War Wagon Crew: 4 Crossbowmen, 1 driver Armour: Wood plateing Mangudai (Mounted) Weapons: Recurve bow Armour: Chainmail, helmet Camel Rider (Mounted) Weapons: Scimitar Armour: Helmet, shield Cavalry Archer (Mounted) Weapons: Reflex bow Armour: Chainmail, helmet War Elephant Crew: 1 Bowman, 1 Pikeman, 1 driver Armour: Skullcap Tarkan (Mounted) Weapons: Torch Armour: Chainmail, helmet Man-at-Arms Weapons: Arming sword Armour: Chainmail, helmet, shield Shops Stable Horse: In perfect condition. 100 coins Mule: For carrying up to 10 items. 45 coins Blacksmith 'Characters' Holly Laurel Smithson Appearance: Tall and skinny with brown hair w/ blonde streaks and blue eyes. Clothing: (oops, this is kinda an obvious 'un, doncha think? Lol and I forgot it) Loose pants with holes near the thighs and a loose green shirt (dislikes being formal unless she has to), pants held up by a (normal) black belt. Wears sneakers if she has to do a lot of wandering, but prefers rubber shoes (think Croc-like things). Armour is typical for a legionary. Weapons: For a mid-range weapon, has a spear, for short-range, has a broadsword w/ a sapphire in the hilt (that has to stay, if you don't mind. I <3 swords), for long-range, a javelin (think an otter's), and as a "special", I don't think (if I don't have to) that I'll have one, but she has a shield fore defense. Age: About 20-25 years. Brief History: Born in Skalln, grew to hate the former ruler because of his strict laws and, since he had no alliance, she always felt unsafe, so she moved to Atanva. After the horrible war with Ursali that wrecked the land she'd grown to love, and after she saw that the Grand Duke hadn't lost hope, Holly vowed to protect the ruler and the land that she loved. 'Bataar Nukuo ' Appearance: has alot of muscle but is very agile as well Clothing: chainmail and cap Weapons: typical for a Cavalry archer, except for a repeating crossbow (I'd like that to stay ifn you dont mind, its a gift from his dead father) Age: 22 years Brief History: Born on the outskirts of Korbenik, Bataar was the best archer in the small village at the age of 7, His father died in a battle against the Skalin, but before he left he gave Bataar his repeating crossbow, his mother died in a Teutonland raid of the village. Bataar has grown to hate both more deeply than any other of Korbeniks enemies Category:Blog posts